


To Dream Is To Die

by definitelybread



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gift, HakYona - Freeform, for: toria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelybread/pseuds/definitelybread
Summary: Grief is a heavy thing for one man to bear. It must be shared. — Hak/Yona
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Kudos: 8





	To Dream Is To Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okiiagarii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okiiagarii/gifts).



Hak has vivid dreams. 

They’re full of beauty, with streaks of rich color. 

Yona dances in every single one. A brilliant smile splits her rosy cheeks as she beckons him forward. He moves slowly, as if his feet are waterlogged. The ribbons pinned to her skirt flounce in time with her steps. Logic must not exist in this realm, as Yona’s gorgeous hair is somehow once again swirling around her waist. 

He joins her, pressing one of his palms against hers as they spin together.

His family — Mundok, everyone — they are standing near the king, who is flocked by the dragons. All of them gaze upon Yona with pride...with joy.

 _The dragons?_ He thinks hazily. _They’ve never been…they weren’t..._

Blood begins to pour down the walls. 

A clap of thunder has him bolting upright in his bedroll. 

Wetness rolls down his cheek as he looks up into the sky. Lightning crashes, and he realizes it’s storming. 

He shakes Yun awake.

* * *

They make camp about an hour or so away. The canopy of trees holds up long enough for Hak and Jae-Ha to pitch a tent. 

Yun throws together some bread and rabbit stew for everyone. 

Hak eats silently, shaken by his dream.

Once they’ve finished eating, he excuses himself. 

He sits and whittles at a piece of wood he’s carried for a couple of days, his staff leaning against the tree beside him.

Not much unsettles Hak. He’s seen a lot for his time — regicide, the changes of a soft princess hardened by a cruel patriarchy….and the magic of a legend come to life.

But his nightmare has left him feeling cold. Cold and angry.

Not so much for the life he’d left behind — the luxury of being a royal guard (not that Hak had ever been a material man) and not even his family, whom he’d had to abandon for their own safety and security. 

He was angry for Yona. The only person he’d ever known to be entirely pure of heart. The kindest soul to every possible living being. 

And _he —_ Soo Won — had taken it all in one blow. He’d taken Yona’s drunken teenage crush on him and twisted it like a knife into her back; putrefying it with the stench of her murdered father.

He shifts, his jaw tensing with a pang of rage. It’s momentarily blinding, and his thumb slips. The blade drives into his palm.

“Ow!” He fumbles. 

“Hak?”

He lifts his face to see Yona approaching, her cloak brushing the tops of her boots. She’s looking at him with a quizzical expression, but it quickly changes to one of horror and she rushes to him.

“What happened?” She scrabbles for Yun’s homemade antiseptic. 

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

She ignores him, lifting her muddy skirts and tearing off a piece. He finds he no longer possesses the energy to put up a fight. He is so tired of fighting. 

Exhausted, even. He wants — he _wants —_

A cry bubbles up into his throat, and he lets out a strangled wail.

Yona pauses in her ministrations.

He drops his head into her bosom, and weeps. 

That night he is awoken briefly to Yona lifting his tightly bandaged hand and slipping under it. She snuggles into his side, pressing a firm kiss to his forehead, cheek and bicep before cocooning herself inside their newly shared warmth.

That night — Hak doesn’t dream. Not at all.

He wishes it could stay that way, but knows it can’t. 

After all, they have a throne to take back.

**Author's Note:**

> I do sort of wish there was a way to more deeply explore Hak's character. He is very complex, and I will admit that while it's been a while since I've read too much of the actual manga, I rarely recall many moments of him being vulnerable. I'd like to think that watching the downfall of Il destroyed him more than we see - he loses Soo Won and Yona in one fell swoop. Not to mention, Il loved Hak. Clearly, this is portrayed in the comic, I just....ugh. Ugh. Hope you enjoyed! Or cried. Or both. Sorry this wasn't longer! Lemme know ur thoughts below :*
> 
> \- t i love u


End file.
